


If You Find Yourself Falling

by ImagineCannibals



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineCannibals/pseuds/ImagineCannibals
Summary: A poem about Alice in Wonderland.





	If You Find Yourself Falling

The March Hare is dancing  
To some unsung tune  
The Hatter is laughing  
As mad as a loon

Unbirthdays and parties  
Croquet with the Queen  
Poor Alice is lost in the space in-between

On a mushroom in the forest is a drug-addled worm  
His words are callous and eager to spurn  
Puffing on hookah and spouting his tripe  
He'll criticize you and the facets of life

Ambushed by twins, you will certainly be  
They go by the names Tweedledum and Tweedledee  
Pay them no mind  
They just want their rattles  
Stay on the path and ignore their daft prattle

Be wary of the cat whose teeth gleam and shine  
He won't stick around to ensure that you're fine  
He'll warn of madness, so do pay him heed  
Your sanity is something you really will need

To keep your head, you must make friends with the queen  
A woman whose nature is appallingly mean  
Croquet is her game, played by scared sycophants  
Be silent and play, though she deserves a kick in the pants

If you find yourself falling  
Into a land too big and too small  
Take in the wonder  
Madness and all


End file.
